Edward Hartmann
Edward Hartmann (エドワードハートマン Edowādo Hātoman) is a powerful mage and assassin of the master rank, renown through the continent due to his successful kills within the Aeternum Kingdom. Due to his power and skills, Edward has been called to and joined the Nine Elementals' Order, the highest military team, in the Kingdom. Being a great assassin, Edward was also known for the epithet Bloody Secrecy (流血機密 Ryūketsu Himitsu), which was recently revived in his days as an Elemental. He seems to hold some past with fellow Elemental, Aine Euryphresea. In the army, he is the Chief of the Assassination Corporation. Appearance Personality Relationships History Nothing much is known about the past of this assassin, other than the fact that he grew up training his assassination and ninja skills, beginning since a very young age. Eddie would start to work for the Underground of the Kingdom quite early as well, needing money in order to survive and also because he wanted to hone his combat skills. Over the years, Edward rose in the ranks, becoming the best assassin the Underground had while also employing a perfect kill record. Years later, Edward would have the first fail of his entire life at an assassination attempt. One night, a mysterious customer would find Edward and give him the contract of his life, worth 100,000,000 Jewels. His target was none other than Surya Euryphresea, a very important figure and the patriarch of the Euryphresea Family. Edward was not only eager because of the reward, but also because of the opportunity to test his skills against one of the most heavily secured mansions in the entire world. After a few days, he had arrived at the immense state of Eryphresea, quickly bypassing the initial securities with his incredible skills in stealth. Going further into the state, Edward saw no other option than to hide his own presence using Shadow Magic, employing it to go to the world of shadows, making the entirety of his person undetectable for a limited amount of time, amount which he would use to find a proper place to sneak into after his spell wore off. In fact, Edward managed to get himself into the mansion's attic as his spell faded, it was a limited space and he didn't know where he could end up yet. Before making any movement, Eddie noticed that a little mouse moved around the floor of the attic, making great noise which would probably be ignored by people down in the house. Seeing this, he employed his stealth skills once more so that his movements made the least audible sound possible seeing how a mouse could be heard, an adult would alert everyone. After the cooldown of his spell, Edward moved back to the main halls, quickly feeling the presence of his target while hiding his own. However, for a second he felt a slight warm inside his hiding place, disturbed a bit by it Edward would just move on with his assassination attempt. Having found his target, Eddie wasted no time in trying to chop off the back of his head but was interrupted as a warm light hit against his neck and he could only feel something warm descending from his chin, a wound. Edward's eyes widened at the event, shifting towards the attacker who had the form of a young blonde woman. Smiling at the twist in events, Edward would quickly hide inside his shadow in order to flee, however, he would feel chills running down his spine for the first time as he glanced at the woman, who could still see him even when he was hiding. By the time the entirety of the mansion's guards arrived, Edward had already fled. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Even before he was publicly recognized in the kingdom of Aeternum, Edward was considered to be one of the best assassins the Underground had to offer, having a perfect kill record which would put him above the other assassins of his rank. According to himself, Edward would improve his assassination skills with each mission he accomplished, thinking up and proceeding to test a variety of different assassination methods in accordance to the variety in targets he had. Furthermore, Eddie was capable of assassinating a powerful political figure and escape unscathed from one the most heavily secured buildings in the Kingdom while also killing their strongest guard. Being trained with Ninja arts, Edward is a speed-type combatant who focuses on velocity, agility, stealth and a quick-disposing fighting style. Even then, his other attributes are also quite trained with Edward being capable of breaking knives and other weapons after a few hits and even damage his opponents with how easy he can cut their flesh. Eddie continues to persevere even after using a lot of spells and magic abilities, having not felt tired even once, despite the fact he can't take much directs hits or else he'll be quickly fazed. His intelligence is also acknowledged as the assassin is capable of forming battle strategies, assassination tactics in the midst of a harsh situation, always coming up on top. True to his Assassination skills, Edward has the ability to greatly conceal his presence, his movements making almost no sound. Years later, even after joining the Kingdom of Aeternum, Edward has yet to find someone who surpasses his assassination skills and tactics, although he had lost his Perfect-Kill-Count during an encounter with Aine. He has proven himself to be worthy of the rank of Elemental by matching his comrades with mere skill and tactic, giving himself some backup with his newfound mastery of Magic. Having not specialized in pure physical prowess, as stated before, Edward possesses immense mastery over the magic arts. Physical Prowess * Inhuman Speed: * Incredible Agility: *'Delicate Touch': Ways of Combat Master Assassin: Ever since he was a child, Edward was trained by his father so he could become one of the most lethal assassins in the family. In Eddie's case, he is not above using a certain currently-available method in order to assassinate his target, namely either his weapons or his magic... *'Finishing Move: Thousand Slayers' (必殺:千暗殺 Hissatsu: Chiansatsu lit. Certain Kill: A Thousand Assassinations): Expert Weapons Specialist: Master Stealth Skills: Assorted Others Magical Abilities Monstrous Magical Power: Throughout the years of his life, Edward has developed his magical reserves in an immense scale, dwarfing a majority of mages. Even when suppressing his magical aura, a faint purple shadow can be seen by sensors surrounding the assassin's skin, such small amounts being enough to make people aware of Edward's killing intent or wicked magical origins. In fact, Edward's magical power is one of the greatest in the continent of Aeternum, a man known as Reisei Senshi stating that the assassin's power dwarfs even his own, although it is often depicted as weak compared to his teammates. This is often done because of the fact that, being a trained Master Assassin, Edward is likely to suppress his presence as if to hide on instinct. His magical aura stands with a purple color. As stated before, it's very easy to feel Edward's killing intent when his aura is exerting even in the slightest as he uses such a thing in order to intimidate even fierce people. When he attempted to take the life of Surya Euryphresea, Edward actually released some good portion of his magical power as a mean to paralyze the old man in fear. Upon doing such action the surrounding environment, namely the Study, instantly got affected as its floor cracked up silently, its windows shattered and the furniture almost exploded as a dark aura left the assassin's body, Aine, who was rushing to save her grandfather, instantly slowed down upon feeling such a terrifying aura. Notably, Aine was still very far away from the Study, considering she was coming back from a mission. It becomes very clear, once stated that Edward is a part of the Nine Elementals, that his reserves are indeed vast, to the point where he is compared to a Shield and a Wizard Saint, titles attained only by the strongest and most skilled mages out there. As said before, a lot of people tend to underestimate Edward's magical power, but in truth, Edward has much more magic power than he is good at being an assassin. When exerting just a little more like when he did against Aine, Edward easily caused a crater to appear before him, sending everyone in the vicinity flying with the pressure. This same wave of pressure was also powerful enough to make potent spells vanish. Furthermore, he is capable of utilizing very complex spells without tiring himself that much, employing the vast abilities of his magic as if they took no tool into his reserves. It is said by Aine that Edward shouldn't release the entirety of his magical aura or else the surrounding bodies wouldn't resist the immense pressure, being sent quite some distance away. There was one occasion where Edward showed it off, the aura being great enough that an entire city could sense it. Magic Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): As its name implies, this is a simple caster magic lets the user have control over the aspects of Shadows themselves, employing them for a variety of purposes. Instead of manipulating only his own shadow, Edward extends his ability by enhancing the shadows of the surrounding environment. With the basic, Edward can shape those shadows into anything he sees fit, either into a weapon or some other kind of object. When not given any particular shape Edward prefers to use them like the dark masses they are, either to defend himself against strong attacks or even attack someone, making it so that he stays back. Edward can make the shadows strong enough to resist being torn apart and if damaged, he'd command them to regenerate. Even when connected to the surrounding shadows, Edward's fate is not bound by them but rather, attacking those shadows means nothing against his well-being. It's unknown if his own shadow affects him as Edward has never used his own shadow for direct combat. In fact, Edward can not only manifest those shadows as tendrils of darkness but also make it where they stand flat on the ground, making it so that his attack pattern changes, seeing how his shadows can have any form. Unlike most shadow magic users, Edward doesn't have to necessarily command the shadows through gestures so they can act, he can give commands by merely shifting his magical power in such a way. Though it should be noted that by doing that, the shadows aren't as strong as they normally would be. However, when commanding them through the use of symbolic gestures, Edward makes his shadows' durability rise to the point that Aine compared them to a very dense and strong material, specifically saying they nearly matched diamonds. To a woman such as herself, this didn't prove to be such a burden, as she could use Light which is greatly effective against it, albeit she noted that it didn't have much effect like before. One must remember Edward did state that she wasn't using her full power, although a good portion, when testing it out against his shadows. The fact he can alter a shadow's shape also means that he can freely alter their size, with it, it doesn't matter if it's a simple weapon attack or a very large energy colliding against Edward's shadows, he can freely alter their mass for any kind of defense. Notably, the shadows infused with his magic power have no variant other than the black color, standing as a pitch black tone instead. Although they regenerate quickly, Light-based Magic has shown to be quite effective against them, lessening the process. As stated by himself, by infusing much more of his own magic, Edward can speed up the regenerative process of a shadow. Not surprisingly, Edward can use any of his shadows as a mean of free transport, seeing how he can quickly delve into the darkness of the masses and reappear wherever he likes. Apparently, Edward has also been shown to partially teleport himself, namely by surrounding parts of his body with the magical shadows, any attack will pass through him, as they are always connected to him one way or another. In theory, shadows move and shape themselves depending on the source of light affecting them, Edward even theorizes that his shadows could surpass the speed of sound. Going further deep into the concept that shadows shape themselves depending on what a source of light is hitting, Edward has developed a special power for his shadow magic. The shadow of an object stays unchanged from birth to death, from creation to destruction, therefore changing the shadow via magic won't alter the object as it works the other way around. By connecting his shadow into another object's shadow, Edward's very own shadow is capable of employing the many properties of said object, be it the hardness of metal or stickiness of gum. Notably, only one object's shadow can be assimilated with Eddie's. It is also shown to be a temporary effect, proved by the fact that the assassin needs a cooldown of minutes before using this special power again. *'Shadow Moment' ( Kage Shunkan): **'Shadow Invite' ( Kage Shōtai): **'Shadow World' ( Kage Sekai): **'Shadow Warp' ( Kage Sori): *'Shadow Will' ( Kage Ishi): **'Shadow Forge' ( Kage Kizukimasu): **'Shadow Beast' ( Kage Seibutsu): Equipment *'Venmorstus' (風死力 Benmōsutasu lit. Wind of Death), also known as Monstrous Vehemence (巨大な激し Kyodaina Hageshi), is a magical suit of armor created through lacrima infusion and given to Edward by a mysterious dealer from the Undergrounds of Aeternum, as it enhances his performance at being an assassin. It was created with the use of a malleable substance called Umbranite, as it is similar to the fabric which is used for normal clothes, and infused with a special sound magic lacrima which negates every noise made by the suit... *'Edumorscis' (運び死手 Edamōsushisu lit. Bringer of Death)... Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Ban from the Nanatsu no Taizai Series. *'Edward' comes from Edward Cullen from the Twilight Series. Jacob Lessio doesn't come from Jacob, but this follows a naming scheme for both characters in a way. Hartmann means Hard One. **It is ironical and a bit reminescent of Wahl Icht's english name: Bad Mann. **It contrasts that of Neinhart's english name: Not Hard. |-| Facts= *This is the author's second character with the name Edward, the first is Edward Blackfang. Coincidentially, both are assassins. |-| Extras= *Edward's theme is Stains of Time, which alludes to his true emotions. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Assassin Category:Assassins Category:Master Assassin Category:Kingdom of Aeternum Category:Nine Elementals